


Hope you enjoy your stay

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom
Genre: Community: bandombigbang, Fanart, Gen, Horror, M/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor watches, eyes dark, intent as he stares at the screens, shadowing him in blue. Tilting his head, he looks at them curiously, thoughtfully. They need more. Just a little bit, a bit of pressure, a bit of pain. (bbb art/Doctor centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope you enjoy your stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Eye Of The Beholden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495925) by [mistressteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressteacup/pseuds/mistressteacup). 



With text:

 

Without:

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's art post on lj](http://mistressteacup.livejournal.com/8531.html)


End file.
